


You Make It Feel Like Christmas

by emughlyngx0413



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani/Blake Shelton - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emughlyngx0413/pseuds/emughlyngx0413
Summary: Just my little imagination of them shooting their music video for You Make It Feel Like Christmas.





	You Make It Feel Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is one of my very first fanfics. I'm just beginning to write so please bear with some of my mistakes. Just try to overlook them. That's all! I hope ya'll like it and give it a comment after reading. I'd love to have feed backs to help me to improve next time.
> 
> -Hazel :)

It was a sunny Friday morning. I'm with my extremely gorgeous, legendary, one of a kind girlfriend on the way to the studio to shoot for our very first music video. We would always go to each other's video shoot when we shoot our own music videos, to support and be there for each other. But this is the first time we're doing this together.

 

While I was driving with my left hand, I held hers with my other. There were some instances that I would just glance at her. There's something about her today that makes her glow.

 

"Hey there sunshine!" I said excited and contented.

 

"Hey Blakey!" She replied smiling at me with her smile from ear to ear.

 

"You look so beautiful today." I complemented her. I always do this to her. Because I want her to feel special and loved, unlike her the other guy who did nothing but let her down.

 

"Blakey, you always say that." She said it in a way like _Blake, this the nth time. Aren't you gonna get fed up?_ but she was smiling. I always complement her. She wasn't always used to it. I still did it regardless and, I meant every single one of them.

 

"Because you really are. You were, are and will always be beautiful, inside and out. You're the most special woman in my life. I will always remind you of how important you are to me everyday, even if you are not used it. You may not know it but I will keep on saying it no matter what. That is because I love you. I love you so much, you mean more than the universe to me." I told her.

 

"I love you too Blakey!" was all she could say after my speech. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

 

"I didn't mean to make you cry pretty girl." I said worried since the last thing I would ever want to do was to make her cry.

 

"It's okay Blakey. I just got emotional knowing how much you always care about me and love me." She told me, reassuring me those were happy tears that were about to come out.

 

"I always have and always will sunshine." I replied while caressing her hand. I leaned closer to her face as I plan to kiss her, but then she pushed my mouth away with one finger

 

"Uh uh." She said in a sassy but cute way. _God._ Why does she always have to be this adorable. "...eyes on the road cowboy." She continued looking at me seductively. I grunted because I got a little impatient. I really wanted to kiss her. Although, she was right. I have to keep my eyes on the road first, or else I won't be able to smash her lips later.

 

We continued driving to the studio. It took a while for us to arrive, but at least we got there after a while. Blame, LA Traffic for this. When we got there, I went out of the car first. Then I rushed to her side so I can escort her out. It's just one of the ways I can be a gentleman to my girlfriend.

 

"Thanks cowboy!" She said as I escort her down from the truck. 

 

We went in to the studio holding hands and me grinning at her in certain times. When we got closer to the door, I can't control myself anymore. I just kissed her. Not the dirty one, just the I love you and contented one. She was shocked at my sudden movement but then she gave in. 

 

"Uhm. This is not a place for making out you know." Gregory said trying to sound irritated but he ended up laughing, as he walked up to the entrance of the studio to greet the two of us. He's Gwen's make-up stylist. 

 

I parted my lips from her. Almost embarassed and also happy because I finally got to kiss her. "That was for a while ago and this one for now." I gave her a quick smooch. As I left her lips, she was smiling. Then I turned to Gregory, "Sorry, I can't help myself.," I told him.

 

As we go in the studio, I kissed my girlfriend on her temple before we parted going to each other's trailers to prepare for our shoot.

 

While the stylist was preparing my attire and my look, I had a flashback of the day when we were planning for the music video.

 

__

_"Does anybody have any ideas?" The manager asked us._

_"We can't think of any idea for the music video." Blake said a little worried._

_"We only have a couple of weeks left of our allotted time for this music video. Anybody, ideas ideas please." The manager replied a bit pissed and pressured._

_I looked at Gwen and she was just scrolling in her phone like she is looking for something. I can't tell because I was sitting a little far away from her._

_"Gwen, what are you doing?" The manager called her attention._

_"Just looking for stuff." She replied calmly and happily._

_"Can't you see we're in the middle of something here? We only have limited time left and yet we haven't came up of an idea for your video." The manager said to Gwen. Not in a mad way though, the manager just couldn't bare with the pressure._

_"Don't worry I already have some ideas in mind. I'm just trying to compile them all and see if I could come up with a really good one." Gwen replied reassuring the manager._

_As I look at Gwen, I was just mesmerized at how calm she is. It's amazing how she can be chill and still participate well despite the pressure. It was taking quite a while. The manager left the meeting room to answer a call. I took advantage and went to Gwen's place._

_"Hey there sunshine. Have you combined all of your ideas yet?" I said kissing her forehead as I sit down beside her._

_"Almost there Blakey. Just waiting for something." Gwen replied excited for what's about to come._

_I was about to start a casual conversation but then something cut me off._

_"Zuma! King! You aren't allowed to go in there!" The manager yelled as King and Zuma got in the meeting room running like happy kids towards us._

_"Hey Mom! Hi Blakey!" They both said in unison._

_"Hey there boys!" I replied because I was happy to see them. "What are you two doing here?" I continued curious._

_"I asked them if they could follow us here. They actually helped in coming up with ideas for the video." Gwen said grinning ear to ear. "That's why I was quite busy in the phone a while ago, I was texting the boys about when in coming here since I know they won't just let them in immediately. And, they actually came up with the final idea I'm gonna present." Gwen continued. "That's why I needed their help."_

_'Wow. Thank you guys." I told the boys._

_"Anything for you two." King said to us smiling as well like his mom._

_"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I said pretending to be disappointed but I failed because I laughed once I finished the sentence._

_"It's a surprise for you as well cowboy." Gwen winked at me as she replied._

_"Boys, why did you come in?" The manager said as she returned to the meeting room._

_"We have an idea!" Gwen and the boys said in unison. While I was there beside my girlfriend laughing at their excitement._

_"Really? Spill!" The manager replied excitedly._

__

 

Honestly, thanks to them. We wouldn't be here right now. 

"Mr. Shelton, your look is done. Please head to the main room for the shoot." The stylist told me after she wrapped up my whole look. I looked at the mirror. I was wearing this classy Christmas-themed suit. I won't tell the other details I wanna keep it a little secret. It looks really nice especially my girlfriend picked it.

 

"But any chance ma'am, do you know where Gwen's trailer is?" I asked the stylist since I had the idea of entering the set with her, together. 

 

"Oh Ms. Stefani's trailer? Yes. Just go straight then to the 2nd left. You'll see a trailer with a small signage of her name outside." The stylist replied.

 

"Thank you Ma'am, for the info and for styling me." I told her.

 

"It is my pleasure Sir." The stylist replied with a smile.

 

I walked out to find Gwen's trailer. Looks like I didn't need to because she was already outside. _Holy Shit!_ There she was, always gorgeous and glowing. Her outfit is tight in the right areas. Her make-up isn't heavy but on point. I always love Gwen with less make-up, but she's beautiful no matter what. Her hair is just literal perfection. She wore her hair on high ponytail, which I personally love. I'm just super speechless at the moment. To be honest, I'm always speechless. She's always so breathtaking. My mouth was just open the whole time I was walking towards her. _Oh Lord!_ How am I going to remain well-composed with my girlfriend looking this well especially right now?

"Holy Shit Gwen." I said surprised and mesmerized as I finally got to her.

 

"Oh. Blakey, you're there." She replied quite surprised as well. "You look amazing." She continued, grinning at me. 

 

"You... You're... Just wow." I stuttered trying to say something nice. But no words can describe her especially right now.

 

"How do I look Blakey?" She said turning around while showing me her outfit. Boom! I got more attracted because the whole freaking outfit is amazing, plus the person wearing it is a complete goddess. Good Lord. I hope I can make it today.

 

"You know, with that dress and you wearing it, I don't think I can control myself furthermore and I might just end up ripping it pieces." I told her proudly and seductively.

 

"Blakey!" She said blushing so bad, because I said it out loud and probably everyone heard it. God. She's so cute. She tried to punch my arm playfully, but she failed cuz I avoided it then I grabbed her arm carefully and pulled her into a hug then I kissed her on the forehead carefully so I won't ruin her make-up.

"Let's go to the set now sunshine?" I asked her after a few seconds of hugging each other.

 

"Just a little longer cowboy." She replied tightening her grip on me as she hugged me harder but in a comfortable way. After a few seconds, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then we walked into the set together holding hands.

 

The choreographer and director gave us a quick recap of what to do in certain parts of the video. They gave us a few instructions on where to go. It was just the basic things because the video speaks so much about us. We're just gonna do our thing, having fun, flirting, some PDA, the only thing is it's a bit "choreographed", if you would put it that way. 

We had 2 full dress and technical rehearsals. Just to refresh us on what we can and supposed to do in the video. We had 5-minute break before the actual filming. After some last reminders and all, we started filming.

__

_I wanna thank the storm that brought the snow._

_Thanks to the string of lights that make it glow._

_I wanna thank you baby,_

_You make it feel like Christmas._

_It barely took a breath to realize._

_We're gonna be a classic for all time._

_I wanna thank you baby,_

_You make it feel like Christmas_

__

We filmed the first verse and the first chorus. We had to do some cuts to fix some movements, since this is still a music video. There were times where we would just smile at each other and completely forget the choreography so they had to cut. But there were times I noticed that they didn't cut it. They would probably include it in the actual video. I hope so.

They give a little break before we film the second verse and chorus. Me and Gwen went to our artists for a retouch. I took my time to look at her. _God. Why did she have to be so attractive._ She noticed me staring at her, then she gave me a shy smile. I grinned back at her and her smile grew bigger. I'm just so grateful for my life right now. I have an amazing family, a great fan base and the love of my life right here in front me smiling so big. I would give anything just to see that smile every time. 

"Alright! Second part!" The director yelled. "Gwen, Blake, come here for a few instructions. I ain't giving much, since this is the part where you both are mostly yourselves." The director continued.

I waited for her to finish then we walked beside each other towards the director. After telling us what to do, we started shooting the second part.

__

_Thought I was done for, thought that love had died._

_But you came along I swear you saved my life._

_I wanna thank you baby,_

_You make it feel like Christmas_

_Sweet ginger bread made with molasses._

_My heart skipped and I reacted._

_Can't believe that this has happened,_

_Like a present sent from God_

_Sleigh Bells singing hallelujah._

_Stars are shining on us too_

_I wanna thank you baby,_

_You make it feel like Christmas_

__

We had so much fun, since it was just mostly what we do together all the time. It felt more casual unlike the first few parts. We weren't monitored for our movements that much this time because the first one has a few limitations. They gave us a longer break than the last one because they were a few stuff they had to fix and arrange for the last verse and the ending of the song.

"Whew." I said to myself as I felt nervous quite nervous for this part. 

 

"You okay cowboy?" Gwen asked me curiously.

 

"Yeah. Just breathing in and breathing out." I told her nonchalantly.

 

"Okie." She said to me curious and a bit worried. She let it go for now, but I know she won't let it pass. She'll probably talk about it later. "Ready for the last part Blakey?" She asked me trying to lighten up the mood, then she held my hand and squeezed it.

 

I let out a deep sigh hoping to make my nerves somehow go away. "Yeah. Never been more ready. Sunshine, I uhm..." I replied trying to say something but then I paused.

"What is it Blakey?" She asked while giving me that cute smile.

 

"It's just uhm... I uh..." I stuttered since I was still nervous about that last part. "I love you." Was what I ended up saying.

 

"I love you too Blakey!" She said back to me then she gave me a big smile and a peck on the cheek. "Let's go?" She continued.

 

"Yeah. Let's do this sunshine." I answered.

 

We walked towards the director and choreographer for some of the details. After some instructions, they both called my attention and we went to the side to talk alone. Gwen gave me a look. She got curious and was wondering why I was talking with them alone. I gave her a big smile followed by a wink so she won't worry. She ended up nodding and smiling too.

"Alright Blake. Just like what you suggested, you know what to do for the ending?" The director asked.

 

"Yeah. I hope she likes the idea somehow." I answered a bit nervous.

 

"Don't worry. She will. Plus, according to Gregory you did it bunch of times." The choreographer said.

 

"I just wanna make this one special." I said.

 

"It will. Plus, it's your plan in the first place." The choreographer reassured me. Then I gave a little smile. I had a small little plan. It was different from what Gwen knows, obviously. I just thought of adding something we would always do to the video to make it somehow memorable and for the ending to be a blast. I hope she'll like the way I'm gonna pull this off.

"Alright! Let's finish this, so we have time to edit and review everything. I'm excited for this video. I feel this duet becoming a hit." The director said excited.

 

"Thank you." I responded.

 

We went back to Gwen and the rest for the shooting. She shot me a confusing look. I just gave her a sweet peck so she won't suspect or anything. We started shooting for the last part and I have never been more nervous.

__

_I never thought I'd find a love like this._

_But I found forever in that very first kiss._

_I wanna thank you baby,_

_You make it feel like Christmas._

__

"Okay, Blake. Okay. Let's do this almost there." I thought to myself while we're shooting.

__

_Oh. Thank you baby._

_I wanna thank you baby_

_You make it feel like Christmas..._

__

"Here we go." I thought. 

 

At the end of the video, she was on my right. Her left arm was right across my back. My right hand was across her back. We were smiling at each other, then we both sang the last lines. When we said both the word Christmas, I pointed upward. She looked up and saw a mistletoe. It was my cue. 

I grabbed the right side of her waist with my left arm. Then I turned her towards my left side and I kissed her like we're having a kiss in our wedding.

I kissed her like there was no ending. It was long passionate, an I love you super much you're my everything, contented, happy kind of kiss. Basing from her reaction, I can tell she was super shocked, but then after it sank in. She returned back the long kiss. We were in the same position for about 2 minutes. The longer it was, it became more dirty. We didn't care if it was still filming or there were a lot of people around us. All I cared about was my moment here with my sunflower. We made out for about 5-6 minutes. I really can't tell. All I know, it's really long.

I slowly escorted her so she can stand up but not breaking the kiss. We parted our lips to catch our breath. Our foreheads were still together and our smiles to each other were so big. I gave her one quick smooch so I can let go before I do something else. We both looked at the staff and there was so much mixed reactions. Others have an awww expression. Others look quite disgusted because it ended up quite dirty. Others were happy. We looked at each other and laughed

"Well, that got a little out of hand." The director teased us.

 

"I apologize. I've been wanting that kiss since this morning that's why I couldn't wait to shoot the last part." I replied a bit blushing.

 

"Honestly, I don't mind. I like kissing Blakey." She said to the director then smiling at me afterwards.

 

"Just like?" I pouted while holding her in my arms.

 

She giggled, "Of course. I love kissing you. Silly cowboy!" She answered while laughing. _God. Extreme cuteness alert!_ I smiled at her like an idiot. 

 

"Alright. Save the flirting and all at home. Let's review the video." The director cut us.

 

We went to the media room so we can look at the video. I sat down first then I pat my lap so she can sit on it. She loves sitting on my lap. Once she sat down, they played the video. I wasn't paying attention because I kept staring at her. She was still wearing her beautiful outfit. 

"Blake. Blake. Blake, are you okay with this?" The director said trying to get my attention.

 

"Huh? Yeah, it's great." I replied.

 

"You weren't looking cowboy." Gwen told me in her cute voice. "You were just staring at me." She continued.

 

"How do you know?" I asked her pretending to be shocked. 

 

"You always do." She said it like _Duh. You do it all the time._

 

"Cuz I know that even if I don't look. The video will be awesome because you're in it." I winked at her and I gave her a smile exposing my dimples.

 

The director just took that as a yes since he knows there will be no point if I rewatch it. After discussing some details, we went back to our trailers to change and go home. It was a pretty long day but it was fun. I got to spend it with Gwen. Any day with Gwen is my favorite day. 

After changing and removing very little touches of make-up, I got to finish first then I went to Gwen's trailer. I knocked to let her now I'm gonna go in.

"Sunflower. Can I come in?" I asked as I knock.

 

"Sure Blakey." She said.

 

As I got in, she was in her casual clothes: jeans, sneakers and a sleeveless shirt. She still has her hair in high ponytail. I also noticed she has a plaid tied on her hips. She was facing the mirror trying to remove her bb cream and blush-on.

 

"Hey sunshine. How about you sit down and I'll be the one remove it?" I told her as I got finally got to her.

 

"Are you sure Blakey? I know you're tired from the shoot." She said a bit worried.

 

"Don't worry. As I long as I see you, I'm not tired anymore." I reassured her. She nodded and grinned at me then she sat down on the chair. I started wiping off the make-up gently so I won't hurt my girl. She wasn't wearing her red lipstick anymore. It was probably the first thing she removed. It didn't take much effort to remove most of it since it wasn't heavy. 

"Last one Blakey, the little smudge of eyeliner." She told me.

 

"I'll do it sunshine." I winked at her.

 

"Thanks Blakey! Thank you for always caring about me. I feel that there are times where I become a burden but still thank you so much. I love you so much." She said as her eyes we're getting a little wet.

 

"Anything for you sunshine. I love you so much too, always remember that. You're never a burden to anyone. To me especially, you're my biggest blessing." I told her as I wipe off the tears that were trying to fall.

 

"I never thought I'd find a love like this. Thank you." She said while giving me a soft and content smile.

 

I gave her a quick peck on the forehead. I told her to close her eyes so I can wipe off the little eyeliner. After removing it, I kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes giving me a big smile.

"Let's go home Blakey? I'm quite tired from the shooting." She asked me.

 

"Home is anywhere with you sunshine but I agree let's get some rest." I replied as I held her hand as we walk out the trailer. We said "Good-bye" and "Thank you" to the staff who helped in making our video, then we went out of the studio and straight to my pick-up. 

 

In the middle of driving on the way home, I turned on the video so we can listen to some music. A familiar tune started playing.

"Omg! Blakey, it's I'll Name The Dogs! You're 25th hit!" Gwen said all excited and pumped up.

 

I laughed at her cuteness. "Well, it is sunshine. I wonder who's the main inspiration?" I tried to play with her.

 

"Why don't you tell me all about it cowboy?" She winked and looked at me seductively. 

 

"Well, it's about this legendary, iconic and forever gorgeous woman who happens to be my awesome and loving girlfriend." I said playing along.

 

"I'm jealous! That girl is the luckiest in the whole universe!" She replied.

 

"You don't have to. She's right in front of me." I was about to lean in. And she did the same thing like this morning. This time her look was more seductive. She even added a "save it for later." I was about to grunt and complain on why I couldn't kiss her then I heard another familiar tune.

 

"It's us!" We both screamed at the same time, then we ended up laughing. We smiled at each other during the whole time the song was playing. I had flashbacks of writing, recording the song plus shooting the video. I think Gwen did too. We mirrored each other's smiles.

 

When the song ended, it was such a coincidence we got to arrive at our home. We were quite lucky. Not much traffic this late at night. I held her hand as we go in the house. The kids are gonna have a sleepover at Todd and Jen's so it's just the two of us until tomorrow. When I closed and locked the door, I went to the living room to drop the keys. 

 

I saw Gwen and we couldn't control ourselves furthermore. We ran to each other and started a dirty make out. The rest of the night was history

**Author's Note:**

> The I'll Name The Dogs as Blake's 25th hit thing is not true YET. And, again this just my imagination. Hope ya'll liked it! :)


End file.
